A Prime Mix Up
by Crossover Lover the Amazing
Summary: What happens when three different Optimus Primes end up in the third movie of 'Dark of the Moon? Epic Decepticon owning, weird nicknames, and lots of Peter Cullen voices. Warning: ONLY FOR 1st CHAPTER: 1st person view of transported transfan only one oc which is transfan, but will not appear often. Will try to not screw up self insert. Please R&R! Animated, Prime, and G1


I stood up and glanced around. For some strange reason, I was now in a large meadow in the middle of a. Thick forest. I adjusted my black Autobot insignia shirt and pulled down my long lose pants that were dark blue and were decorated with bright red flames on the ends. My red flip flops were still hanging off of my feet.

Now that I checked that I had all my clothes on and no injuries, I really scrutinized my surroundings. There were a few large objects thrown around twenty meters away  
from me. As I walked towards them, I noticed they were really big, as in Transformers size. Now that I only around five meters away, I saw they were Transformers! Not regular Transformers, but all Optimus Primes from three different universes.

The one closes to me was Animated Optimus. He looked bit more realistic with very few gaps that showed some gray wiring, but other than that he looked the same. G1 Optimus was on his left, and looked like he didn't have any gaps between his armor. Only the joints that were bent showed the wiring. On Animated Optimus' right laid Prime Optimus. He looked exactly like the show with no extra gaps other than the ones that were already in the show.

The three Primes suddenly groaned and sat up. As one group they all saw each other and rolled to their peds, grabbing their blasters (and axe) as they rolled. As soon as they were up they stared at each other as they powered up their own weapons.

"Wait! Stop, don't shoot each other!" I yelled up to them. I was standing in the middle of them, so all they had to do was look down. "Alright, now power down your weapons and listen to me."

The three Autobots automatically listen to me since probably I was human. "Now, can I get on one of your shoulders so I won't have to hurt my neck?"

"Here, I got you," Animated Prime stepped forward and kneeled. He put his large blue hand down and I stepped onto it. As soon as the lift stopped at his shoulder, I hopped down and sat on the edge. The two other shifted a bit, obviously not trusting him with me one bit.

"Okay as I explain about all of you, I don't want you to interrupt me. Got it?" I explained to the Primes, but I already knew that they wouldn't since they obviously wanted an explanation.

"My name is Robin Kirk; I'm a human from planet Earth. However, it is possible that this isn't my Earth. It might be yours," I pointed to G1 Optimus, "yours," I switched to Prime Optimus, "or maybe even yours, big guy," I stated as I patted Animated Prime's shoulder.

"You see, all of you are… well, the same person. You've probably noticed the matching color schemes right?" At this question, the Primes all nodded their helms. "That's because all of you are Optimus Primes from different universes." When I said that, their optics widened only a bit and had surprised looks. The three bots started to look over each other, noticing similarities and differences.

"Of course, all of you are different in a way since not everyone is the same. Like how you two," I nodded at the others, "are leaders of the entire Autobot fraction." I felt Animated Optimus shift slightly, he was probably now intimidated of them since, "And this Optimus is the leader of an Autobot space bridge repair crew."

Animated put his head down slightly, the Prime was now a bit embarrassed. Here he was standing in front of two other versions of himself and they were both leaders of the Autobots while he was just a part of a repair crew. This human was spilling too much information about himself.

"However, what makes him Optimus is that he sacrificed himself to stop the Allspark from falling into Decepticon hands." The Prime Optimus looked very surprised at this and now respected this fellow Prime, but G1 Optimus just looked confused.

"I do not understand. What is this 'Allspark'?"

I slapped my forehead; I forgot that in Generation 1 they didn't create the idea of the Allspark yet. "Oh sorry, well in some other universes the Allspark was the thing that helped create Cybertronian life. Here, think of it as this Optimus saving the Matrix of Leadership."

G1 Optimus suddenly became clarified and nodded understanding the importance now. "Anyway, I am from an entirely different dimension. One where there is no Cybertron or Transformers anywhere. You are all fiction, created as TV shows and movies by someone's imagination. People write fictions about you and there are many communities for Transformers. I am a Transformers fan myself, but sadly I don't-"

Suddenly, a small black hole appeared around ten feet above my head. It was too small for my body to fit, but I could probably stick my head through it. A bag tumbled out of it and the hole closed as soon as the last part of the bag was out. I managed to catch the bag by the strap as it came falling by my body. I noticed it was my laptop bag with my laptop, favorite mouse, my drawing tablet, and charger.

"What is it?" Prime Optimus asked as he stepped closer, and G1 Prime came following too.

"Oh it's just my laptop. That black hole reminded my though; how did we even end up here?"

The three primes thought for a bit before Animated Prime responded. "Well, I remember stopping Sari after she tried to upgrade herself with her key. After that we went back for recharge and when I was back online I was here."

"Hm, I remember meeting a new bot created by M.E.C.H. who Miko called 'Nemesis Prime'. I too went to recharge after that day was over and woke up here."

"And my team had found a golden pond that could cover a Transformer in the liquid, becoming a reflective surface which our blasters could not penetrate. The Decepticons had found out about it, however we eventually beat them. I also went to recharge for the Earth night."

Prime Optimus chuckled a bit, "It is strange hearing my voice out of someone else; however you could say that it is also your voice."

G1 Optimus also found it odd hearing his own voice from another bot's vocal receptors and he also chuckled.

"Okay, well I remember it was a weekend and I just played on my laptop. After that I ate dinner and I went to bed." I replied. There was nothing odd about that night at all.

I stood up from Animated Optimus' shoulder edge and stretched my back. "Well, we'll try to figure it out later, but right now let just try to figure out where we are and what universe we're in." The Primes nodded started walking in a random direction, taking light steps so their footprints wouldn't really show. As we turned to leave, a suddenly beeping filled the air. I looked around and saw right by G1 Prime's foot was an Energon detector.

"Crap." The Primes turned towards me with questioning glances. "That's an Energon detector. They're set up around the globe detecting whatever Energon fueled being is near it. Just by that device means that we're in the Michael Bay Transformers universe, around the time of the third movie. Okay, hide all your weapons and look as least hostile as you possibly can. NEST and some Autobots should come in around five to fifteen minutes depending on how far is their base."

Their base probably wasn't that far considering that they arrive in around seven minutes. Movie Ironhide and Optimus Prime came bursting out of the tall trees with blasters raised and squads of soldiers surrounding the area.

"State your business why you are here on planet Earth," Movie Optimus said with his commanding tone.

G1 and Prime Optimus both shared an amused glance with each other. 'Great another Peter Cullen voice acted Optimus Prime,' I thought. They both looked towards us two and gave us a look that read, 'we want to surprise him.' Gosh, for usually serious Primes they're being pretty hilarious right now.

Animated Prime put his arms up slowly, "Look, we aren't here to fight against you. We're lost and we have no idea how we got here."

Movie Optimus looked into his counterpart's (though he didn't know it) optics, then slowly lowered his blaster and folded it back. "If you are not here to fight against us, then hopefully you can fight with us. Welcome Autobots, I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots here on Earth."

And at the same time, the group of four unintentional dimensional travelers all thought, 'Yes, we know.'


End file.
